The present application relates generally to a plumbing fixture. In particular, the present application relates to a lid and seat assembly for a plumbing fixture and a method of installing the same.
Generally speaking, a plumbing fixture, such as a toilet, a bidet, or the like, can include a lid and a seat. Typically, the lid and seat are pivotably coupled to the plumbing fixture and can each be pivoted relative to the plumbing fixture by a user to access or use the plumbing fixture. Most lid and seat assemblies, however, have a complex hinge structure for pivotably coupling the lid and seat together. Many of these hinge structures include various openings and crevices to permit relative rotational movement of the lid and/or seat. Furthermore, the hinge structure can define one or more gaps between the hinge and the plumbing fixture. These openings/crevices and gaps can result in the accumulation of dirt and bacteria around the plumbing fixture and the lid or seat, and can be difficult to clean around due to, for example, the complexity of the hinge structure shape and the spacing between the hinge and the plumbing fixture.
In addition, many lid and seat assemblies include dampers for regulating the closing or opening of the lid and seat to, for example, prevent the lid and/or seat from slamming against the plumbing fixture when a user closes the lid or seat. These dampers can be complicated to install and can require an installer or a user to install the dampers at an installation site, instead of at the factory or manufacturing level.
Most lids and seats for plumbing fixtures also include feet extending from the bottom of the lid and/or seat. These feet can contact either the top rim surface of the plumbing fixture or the top surface of the seat to protect the lid and seat. Typically, these feet have a relatively large footprint and a complex shape that can be difficult to clean around with the seat/lid at either an up or down position.
Thus, there is a need for an improved lid and seat assembly for a plumbing fixture that addresses one or more of the above noted deficiencies associated with conventional plumbing fixture lid and seat assemblies. These and other advantageous features will become apparent to those reviewing the present disclosure.